User blog:Mlp Brony/Out of Nowhere Blog
Haven't done one of these in a while. Mainly because I haven't really gotten a lot of time to visit the wiki. (Or because I'm using an iPod most of the time.) I will keep this as short as I can can given I'm only going to talk about just the rp in general. Before I bore you guys I wanna just talk about my personal life for a few minutes (or sentences.) I've been a working pony, working around 20 - 40 hours a week has really got in the way of rping when most of you guys are on. With the holidays here I'm afraid I will be working a lot more (mostly a week prior to heart warming eve.) with work increasing my Rp time will also decrease. I had a wonderful week last week i was visited by my special somepony. We had a great time and looking forward for when I can visit. Now time to talk about my Rp. If most of you know my main character has had very few to none Rp time. I'm afraid for now I'm gonna freeze him, not deactivate his account just freeze him. With work increasing his Rp will have to go for now. As for my alt I'm saying his Rp is coming along great. I just got down rping being only 2 inches tall this Rp was mainly at night and with someone else who was on at the same time so I didn't get to Rp with anyone other than this character. Which eventually becomes bad rping (ill talk about this later on. ) my next Rp story arc I will be able to Rp with others. (Not gonna give the details out but some of you may enjoy it. Mostly tower, more reason to call dash a sissy. :P ) So... I am fairly happy with my overall rp to this date there is never a scene that I wished I never role played. The only sad part is when I see my following list and see some of the old ponies I role played with no longer on. Some I'd like to mention are Magick, Wordplay, MuteSixPony, Brita. These ponies were the very first to really role play. Now while on the note of my first Rp's I'm kinda in a situation. There's this character that I've seen change for the worst. 1500+ followers and following only 16? Come on now, even if it is an alt account even it out just a little bit. He/she only Rp's with the same person that's not very fun. Try to at least get out there more and Rp with more people. This same character was borderline close to rule34 Rp with the other person he/she Rp's with, the context was there and a lot of people saw it. I know the account changed different users before I'm pretty sure the original user never want this account to end up like this. He wanted the character to live on, the reason he gave he account up. My problem is that I don't want to unfollow/ can't unfollow this account. I feel some attachment to this character because it was the first one to rp with me, got me to understand the rules and told me the flaws in my Rp. I just want to see better change to the account, been countless times I wanted to rp with him but was unable to due to the fact that I'm not followed. Well there's my rant on my/some one else's Rp. I didn't want to mention any names just because some people didn't know about the scene I mentioned and it would be very rude to point out someone's flaws directly to the world. Those who know who I'm talking about will be the only ones to know about the scene I was referring and the characters. Until my next blog post. -Brony PS. This was typed directly on Pages for IOS I know it may not be the best grammar but I tried. Category:Blog posts